


Only One

by Andyeah



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Gags, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Panty Gag, Panty Kink, Sadism, Scent Kink, Suspension, Sweat, Underwear, Used Panties, Vibrators, ballgag, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyeah/pseuds/Andyeah
Summary: An indulgent work where I sadistically exercise my dislike for everybody's favorite walking K-On! reference through Celes breaking her down.





	Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Giving a fair warning here: I am not a fan of Mioda and that fact is gonna show pretty clearly here.

*WHPASH!*

" _Noooooo!_ " wailed the multi-colored rocker loudly enough to test the room's soundproof walls.

"Hmm? Pardonne-moi. Could you repeat that for a moment?" Celestia's fingers, silver plated around one of them, closed in on the rope and dragged it down with all the force she expected the girl had the endurance for. Her highly-attuned ears instantly recognized the creak of hemp falling a foot downward and just as instantly knew how much it would hurt when her panties rose on the other end. "Gyaaah!" she gasped as she threw her head back, her horn-like hair nearly poking at the rope coming down from the reinforced metal clothing rack.

Eyes closing, Celestia's head tilted as she gave a sweet smile. "It sounded as if you had some objection to the terms you yourself agreed to." She kept her metal claw steady along the creaking line, the rocker's split-in-half bottom quivering as her body trembled with her gasps. Her prized rose whip folded and clutched in her other hand, she brought the instrument down on the musician's still-quivering rear cheeks with the kind of ferocity to knock the girl off her feet were they not secured to the floor.

"Owwwwiee...!" she yelped again, her powerful voice petering out near the end of her scream as painful heat radiated from the reddened spots where the whip had landed. "P-Please...!" she spoke through shaking breaths, the chains of her handcuffs jangling as she rubbed at her eyes. "Ibuki will... never, _ever_ bother you again!" The tears leaking from her face to her chin and hitting the floor spoke of all the sincerity in the world, but the professional liar was having none of it.

"What did we say about that habit?" She squeezed down on the rope like she was strangling the life out of it. "Proper diction, young lady." As her eyes sharpened while her victim's widened in terror, she yanked harder still and brought the strand of hemp climbing rapidly over the bar, sending the girl's cotton candy blue-and-pink panties so high into her that her feet rocketed off the floor in sync and brought the other strands fettering her ankles to their limit. "Owww-hooow-howwww...." she cried like a beaten kitten.

Smiling again, Celestia turned the crank that her pulley system led to, spinning and spinning till the wheel had eaten all the slack that had previously allowed the rocker to touch the floor. Truthfully, Celestia's ears _were_ starting to ache from having to hear this unduly loud girl's banshee-like screams. Were it not for a certain, deeper level of spite fueling her activities that night, she'd have likely stopped long ago, picking up a book while the foolish girl hung in that closet quietly; not unlike she'd done before to another fool with the gall to make a slight against her.

Even still, she'd grown a certain -how to put it- loathing for this girl's particular brand of vexation; a markedly colorful savoir-faire seemingly built to induce headaches. That carefree smile surely hiding so much untrustworthiness, that garish style of dress showcasing an attention-grabbing nature and her apparent inability to let a single nonsensical thought sit for long in that poorly-dyed head of hers so it could be broadcasted in the shrillest manner possible like she were some human megaphone. The little nuisance was surprisingly quick to get on her nerves just about any time they interacted, and so she felt no guilt for putting the troublesome little fool in her place.

She'd brought things to a head herself with her insistence on playing that utter joke of a sound she called music in the cafeteria during her tea-time, to then brashly challenge her to some ill-planned bet when warned to be silent: yes, the irksome little twit _would_  be put in her place. With a last swift click that both of them heard well, Celestia left the crank be and then left the girl to plummet into the prison she'd made for herself as the brightly-colored legholes ran the gamut of their elastic's range, going rigid against her most feminine and private areas like all her wishes and freedoms meant nothing so long as she was in this closet.

Whimpering as the two bands penetrated deeper, Mioda squeezed her thighs together and jerked at the handcuffs if only on instinct as she fell so harshly, but the pink and blue fibers only dugs themselves deeper while the rings pinning her legs to the floor kept them uncomfortable spread and exposed to those penetrating bands.

Hands freed from manipulating the rope contraption, Celestia allowed the whip to rest across her pale palms. "Now then, dearie: it appears we have to _correct_  that notion you seem to be laboring under about walking free from the arrangement." Her left hand gripped the folded end of the whip just as tightly as she wanted to crush this girl. "I believe your exact words were, and I quote: 'loser has to do what the winner says'... hmhmhmm..." she ended with a chuckle.

The telltale squeak of leather on leather filling her ears, Mioda's arms tugged futilely at the handcuffs and her ankles tried again to close together just from knowing what perfect range her sore rear was in for, instead dragging pink and blue polyester fibers through her like a saw with jagged teeth.

Waiting just for the right moment for the fool to give up and drop her guard to the perfect defenselessness she was looking for, Celestia cut the air at a speed she knew and wanted her victim to hear before cutting it yet again, faster still, at a speed she knew and wanted her victim to be incapable of preparing herself for. Swinging like the seasoned master she was, the twin strips of jet-black skins cracked against the pale skin of Mioda's aching behind, both supple globes split horizontally from the whip's thorough coverage of them as her anguished convulsions made the underwear split her vertically. "YEEEEOOO-HOOOWwieeeee..!" cried the rocker, every last inch of the leathery blow rocking her system with a red-hot agony that dominated all her nerves.

The gambler's held-back giggles purred in her throat as she kept a hand to her mouth, almost in time with the lasting shimmers of the rocker's freshly-reddened buttocks. "My, my... so fragile" she allowed herself to speak, every word pinpointed on the musician's usually lively character.

Tears running in slow streams down her face and smearing her makeup, Mioda's head turned back to the girl that had yet to spare a moment's worth of mercy for her utterly helpless form. "W-W...What did Ibuki ever do to you...?" she whimpered out through small hiccups as her crying worsened. Her whimpers only grew in pace as her captor tugged at the rope yet again to reprimand her third-person speech.

"'What', you say?" Celestia returned with an especially threatening stare is if the question had been patently obvious. Her words hanging in the air of the newly-quieted room, Celestia's hands were unyielding as they held the rocker suspended only as high as the rings on the floor would let her; that gullible idiot of a headmaster had been convinced they were meant to serve as yet another line of defense when locking her personal safe down in chains, so they remained as unyielding as their owner.

Enough moments had gone by for another of Mioda's stale tears to hit the floor and right then Celestia dragged the rope downward harshly enough that its braids might have left marks upon the pale skin of her palms, the resultant jump on its other end sure to leave marks upon Mioda. Her underwear squeezing yet more tears from her, soon any protest she may have leveled at the gambler's violence before was replaced with an unending string of labored gasps. "Haaa! Ah!"

"I suppose imagining you'd have the capacity to recognize why you're here might have been expecting too much." "Ahhh! Haaaa...!" was all Mioda could respond with, her breathing growing faster as the panties grinded on. Celestia allowed a few more of those labored breaths out before continuing. "But, with that self-absorbed nature of yours, it's hardly a surprise." She pushed down on the meager slack the rope had left, leaving her victim too overwhelmed to make any noise at all. The gambler waited yet again to ensure the musician had heaved out every last complaint to leave only silence. "Simply put... I'm doing this because, fundamentally, you are a problem."

The words repeated behind Mioda's powerful ears, for those short few moments able to ignore the throbbing all throughout her pelvis if only to confirm if she'd misheard them. "Ibuki is... I'm... a _problem_...?"

Celestia took a moment to turn the crank again as to lock her captive's suspension in place, freeing her hands. "Indeed. You play the part well, I'll admit, but the sorts who convince those around them of their 'good-nature' are playing, nonetheless."

Celestia ran her fingers up the rose whip as she clutched it to her side like a favored toy. "You make yourself out to be the joker while hiding behind a fabricated innocence." She stopped stroking the whip for a moment to choke its coils together. "Coasting oh-so-comfortably on the strengths of those around you and ensuring your childish antics are forgiven every time." At that moment, she instead ran the bent strand of leather up and down the welts of the girl's rear, leaving a trail of nervous goosebumps in its wake. "Try as you might, your sloppy tactics will _not_  get past me." At this, she winded up once again.

Mioda's body shook in her urgency as much as her bound legs would allow, against the pain and against the fear. "B-But... I-... I'm not a faker!" She saw the whip at the very end of its arc, sure to return. "I'm not!" Undeterred by her panicked appeal, the whip came down hard as ever, all corners of the room filled with the equally loud sounds of Mioda's cracking voice and the leather's crackling against her abused bottom. "GAAAAH-haaaah..."

"Shallow... so shallow..." chanted back the gambler, if only for herself before swinging down yet again. "HAAAAaaa...!"

"At least have the decency to know when you've been bested." Her whip rushed upward to collide center between the musician's legs. "YAAA-HAAAaaaooo...!!"

"A liar I may be, but..." she spoke softer as she landed the bent end of the coil along the line that made up her target's sit-spots. "WAAAAAAH!!"

"Unlike you-" she cut deep against Mioda's left buttock. "KYAAAH!"

"My convictions-" she lashed with all the same force and more as the coil came back against Mioda's right. "YAAA!"

"Are _absolute!_ " Right then, the gambler rained down her most vile beating on the whole of the girl's backside as if she were trying to see that her whip thrashed against every singular inch of deep-reddened flesh. Instantly, the abused musician was wailing uncontrollably, incapable of handling the brutality of even one strike, let alone so many of them in a row. The soundproof room nearly shook with the cacophony of screams and lashings, scarcely a modicum on the surface of her buttocks unassaulted by the gambler's tireless strikes.

Minutes went by and Mioda's powerful lungs held out to support the sobs and cries forcing their way out her mouth that'd gone wide as a baby's. Her shirt, her bra, and the floor her feet dangled so closely to, her tears soaked every space around her face that had gone red and sweat-covered from the extent of her suffering. Soon enough, the gambler with a mad look in her eye had herself tired out, her strikes gradually slowing before stopping completely.

Sweating into her tear-stained shirt, eyes red and swollen and panting rapidly, Mioda's body sunk lower into her panties as her strength to support herself against the suspension gave out. "Haaaa..." exhaled Celestia, her gothic headdress nearly falling out of place. "In the end," she said as she dropped the rose whip to the floor, "there can really be only one like us in this academy." She walked up behind the girl normally so energetic that she'd drained, a hand coming down to her shoulder. "And that is why you are a problem..." she whispered at the last, giving the girl that many moments to comprehend the words before depressing down on both her shoulders with all the weight she had.

"OOOooohhh...!" sobbed Mioda again from the continuing hell her lower region was pushed through, unable to maintain any sort of scream that might convey the intensifying ache that seemed primed to burn her alive from the bottom up. As her voice quieted, the two of them could hear the unmistakable sounds of polyester fibers separating from one another. One by one, the threads of her impressively durable panties that'd spent so long breaking her finally begun to break themselves, snapping one after another in a mass surrender to the enormous pressure their wearer was enduring.

Just for a few seconds, Mioda could see the end; the figurative light at the end of the tunnel. Her cotton candy panties would rip and she'd be freed. For that many seconds, Mioda was allowed to hope.

And then, it stopped.

Her hope had been stopped, as the pressure that was to act as her ironic salvation had released, rebounding her body right back into the very center of the closet below the metallic bar that had kept her suspended.

"...Hmmp... it seems _this_  is at an end" her tormentor spoke quietly to herself, standing up straight so that her petite body no longer leaned down on the musician's.

"...Uh..." babbled the exhausted girl as some drool spilled down to her chin, confused and frightened in tandem.

"Thanks to those shoddy rags you call undergarments, this phase of your penance is over" Celestia spoke out nonchalantly, an engineered sigh leaving her lips. The multi-colored girl so full of pain and so emptied of her usual vigor could barely muster a response, the declaration sounding worse with each word.

Seeing the reaction she'd hoped for, Celestia let out an especially contumelious giggle. "Of course, you'd do well to relinquish any thoughts of escaping the _rest_ of your penance." For the moments following those words, the rocker's world stood still. "...Huh...?" was all she could let out.

Leaving the clueless nitwit to her own colorful imagination that might help her contemplate her fate, Celestia took to the line of drawers along the wall where her desk and bed sat. A short break would do well to make the terrible things she was about to inflict on the girl feel that much worse.

The gambler made a show of her activities opening more drawers than she needed to as if she'd somehow misplaced the tools she was seeking. She knew exactly where they were, but that dolt and her lack of mental discipline would certainly be more than capable of creating her own horror. "Let's see now, was it this one? Or perhaps _this_ one..."

Minutes went by of Celestia drawing her act out, storing the items away in some of the hidden compartments on her elaborate outfit. She'd generally keep weapons hidden in these places for dealing with particularly sore losers across the card table, but here she didn't mind repurposing them for something less boorish and more personally indulgent. One by one, she was ready to break her newest toy into tiny, colorful pieces. "Oh...? Perhaps I shall need one much larger than that."

Though, not before throwing out more clues to string her along like a puppet.

The glimmering enamel of her Mary-Janes tamped on the floor with a gait more elegant than an audience facing the closet wall could appreciate, but she didn't mind taking her time; that girl and her superhuman ears could surely hear her every step and possibly every tool she'd taken. For the moment, all she had to take was a perfect posture as she regained her position in front of the closet where her captive had hung this entire time. "You'd best have made the most of that reprieve because you will _not_  be walking away from this unbroken."

Like a viper hidden in its den, a heartier-looking line of rope came out in neatly-wrapped coils from her sleeve. Confident in the bind she'd tied and more confident in how much of the girl's spirit she'd broken, the gambler kneeled down just below her breaking toy's crotch, working an end of the rope through the chains of the sturdy handcuffs that had kept her from fighting back all this time. Twisting the two ends into a braid-like strand, Celestia then went to work locking the ends into each ring that currently kept her skinny legs fastened.

On some level too weak to resists and on another too scared to defy, Mioda did nothing to stop the newest tie that had effectively incapacitated her hands, leaving all her limbs stuck into the floor while her panties held her off of it.

Celestia stood up. "Broken or not, I can't risk you having even the slightest chance at escape..." within seconds of those words, she threw her leg back before bringing it up between those spread legs to a slam of the rounded end on her Mary-Jane's toe into the hanging girl's exposed crotch. "GAAAAA-HAAAaaaa!!!" screamed the rocker as all the breath she'd caught during that short break evacuated from her lungs in only a moment. "Not until I've broken you _further_..."

"AAAhaahaaa..." whimpered Mioda as rivers of fresh tears poured down her face, all of her exhaustion forgotten. Try as she might to nurse the endless panging, the ropes constricting her wrists to the floor refused her even the slightest bit of slack no matter how desperately her hands scrambled to cup her feminine spot, forcing her to hang there and take every pulsating wave of agony.

The perpetrator of her misery watched in amusement as she writhed in the bonds that wouldn't come loose, only succeeding at dragging her overstressed legholes through herself and worsening the pain that she was trying so hard to dull. "Such a simpleton" that perpetrator spoke under her breath.

As the rocker's frantic struggles started to slow down in their futility, Celestia stepped forward once more. "Hold that pose, will you? Since you seem keen on keeping that oversized mouth of yours so wide open," like a shadow she was up against the immobile girl's back with two tools in hand. "I have something else to give you."

Newly torn open from a plastic baggie as if for hygienic reasons, the gambler squashed a red piece of fabric in her left hand like she were crushing vermin while at her right was a pair of leather straps both joined by a round piece of brighter red rubber. Quick as a thief in the night, her left hand stuffed the balled-up lump of plaid-printed cotton through her victim's open mouth, filling out every open space between the roof and her tongue.

Mioda's soft cries were briefly silenced as the realization hit her: these were her underwear she'd worn at her last concert that had mysteriously gone missing; she wanted to apologize to her more rabid fans that she'd blamed their disappearance on. She remembered them crawling up her front _and_ back the entire night as her hips swayed back and forth with the music, soaking in every last drop of sweat that the hot stage lights had made her perspire. And now, at this moment, they'd gone from inside her nethers to inside her mouth.

On complete reflex, her tongue pushed them back out with all that her strongest muscle had, yet her tormentor was ready to snuff out that hope next. Her freed left hand reaching around, Celestia gripped both leather straps tightly and in a single second Mioda caught a glimpse of the next object primed to be shoved past her lips. With the force of a madwoman, the gambler pulled the straps tight against her cheeks and, with that motion, forced the rubber ball through the opening she'd made, the struggling musician only able to obey the rubber sliding uncomfortably past her teeth as her whole body was yanked back in the painful suspension that her panties had yet to release her from.

It all only took a few seconds to happen, but in that time, she's had her own worn panties stuffed into her mouth with a ball gag to keep them there. Again, Mioda's eyes began to water before shutting completely to contain it, sobbing into both her gags and wetting the straps with her tears. "Mmph phhooo meeeeemph...!" wailed the thoroughly abused musician, which Celestia assumed was her saying 'you're so mean' like the simpleton child she was.

"Hmhmm... maybe so." Celestia secured the straps behind the back of Mioda's wild mane, matting it down in a single line and locking the gag so tightly that a small whimper squeaked past it. "But, such observations change nothing of your circumstances, now do they?" Her bare hand came down fiercely right then, swatting both welted rear cheeks so that they turned just a tiny bit redder. "MMMmmmph...!"

"You're the one that created these circumstances, all your own." Her other hand followed suit to collide with from the other side, the girl's pained shrieks dying down as her deep-reddened cheeks stopped jiggling. "The honorable thing to do would be to shut up and accept it... don't you agree?" Mioda stayed silent, either too fatigued or just refusing to respond in some last layer of naïve defiance. Celestia responded in turn with a claw-like set of digits closing around the overspent elastic bands of her panties. "Don't," she tugged ever-so-softly, "you," she raised the legholes till they rubbed raw into some of the sorer places deep within, " _agree?_ "

Panicked mewls rocked behind her throat and she nodded furiously. "Good" Celestia nodded back. With that, she let go and the girl was able to rest as much as the height would allow, her outstretching toes wishing she could reach the floor again. It felt like it'd been so long since she'd touched it. "Since we're in agreement, what say we bring this game to a close?" Celestia distanced herself from the captive girl's back to step instead to her side, stepping into the closet in a short motion.

Tapping her left index lightly along the closet wall, in moments she'd inserted her silver finger piece into a fine hole near the middle of the red, wooden surface. With a tiny click, Mioda thought she'd pulled most of the wall away like a thin wooden board in a ninja movie she'd once seen before she could register that the wall hid something behind it. Looking back at her was herself. Eyes gone red with tear-stains running down her cheeks from all the crying she'd done, a line of drool built at her chin from the ball gag's insertion, multicolored strands of hair far out of place and covered in old sweat while her hands and feet remained tied to the floor, keeping her bent so that the rope latching through her panties could achieve maximum pressure on all her sorest places. It was, in all honesty, a pitiful sight, but it was her.

"This is how you truly are... all your fabrications stripped away" spoke the one that had done it all to her as she stepped back again, knowing the girl could see her devilish grin this time. "Now, with your nature laid bare, let's _complete_ the picture, shall we?" Celestia reached for one of the cruelest items hidden under her clothes: a pair of shearing scissors meant to cut fabric. Mioda shivered at the razor's flicker glaring at her in the mirror.

More scared than could help her resist, the card shark ran the tooth of her finger piece along the girl's right leg, indenting her soft, creamy skin till the steely accessory had the hem of her skirt lifted just enough for a short peek. Underneath, split by her own panties and sore from all the horrid treatment that card shark had put her through, the musician's abused womanhood had no other maltreatment left but to be exposed. "Phleeeve..." she begged from behind the gag that was quickly making her jaw go sore.

Drawing her hand up the side enough to expose her captive's bare thigh, Celestia brought her metal claw over the elastic waist of the girl's pleated skirt, snapping it against her hip over and over just to tease her; all she could do was send more pleas to let her have at least that much dignity. Growing bored of the pitiful noises Mioda's impending exposure had her making, finally, Celestia brought the shears down upon the waistband she'd been toying with. Mioda shook her head back and forth, both hoping with all she had to protect her modesty and hoping she wouldn't have to lose her favorite skirt. Smirking visibly just once, Celestia snapped the jaws of the scissors shut and in moments the dark-blue tatters of the bottom-piece sailed to the floor, pooling at one of Mioda's spread out ankles. "Hmmmph!" she protested, looking heartbroken at the loss. She'd worked for ages on her clothes; they defined her whole identity. If she lost them, then...!

"You'll cease to be Ibuki Mioda, is that right?" answered the other girl as if reading her thoughts through the devastated expression in the mirror like she did at the poker table. From there, her look of grief went to wide-eyed shock, not a single mumbled word that the ball gag allowed her sounding any more convincing than it would have had it been intelligible. "I said to you before, didn't I?" The gambler lifted her shirt up with its middle-most hem in the jaws of her shears, exposing the flat stomach underneath. "There can only be one like us in this academy."

Without hesitation and without touching any skin, her tool sliced a precise line through the musician's pink uniform bow and the all the way up to the sailor collar, opening up what was once her shirt to expose her cotton candy bra, matching the underwear she was currently hanging from.

Eclipsing both the pain and stress that had galvanized so many quickened blood vessels before, at the combined sight of her womanly folds cleaved so visibly by her panties, blue on one side and pink on the other, with the cleavage of her meager breasts practically on display just above them, also blue on one side and pink on the other, Mioda's face went from the blue of dread and the pink of embarrassment to a rapidly-spreading fire engine red.

"Mmph! Hmmmph!" the rocker wailed behind her doubled gag, again trying to raise her hands to better cover herself from the mirror's humiliating judgment and instead pulling herself down harder still, driving the panties deeper into her front and embarrassing her that much more.

Ensuring her victim's embarrassment kept building up to a soaring peak, Celestia dropped the scissors on her right side, crouching at the girl's splayed-out leg and sinking her nails into one of the many openings in the sock the rocker had made herself as a style choice; she trembled at the touch to her thigh, knowing what was going to happen next. Unrelenting, the gambler tore the pink material down its seam on her first try, every artificial hole joining together to force the girl's pale leg into view down to the rope cinched around her ankle. Re-gripping what remained of the light material at its foot, Celestia ripped pink from pink before pulling the shreds through the powerful knot she'd created. Mioda whined as the entire motion not only cost her a favorite sock but also sent her body swaying in the web of ropes, legholes feeling serrated as they shimmered inside her yet again.

Letting the shimmering die down just to start it up again, Celestia wrapped both arms around the other leg wrapped instead in blue and clasped the highest hole on the next piece of clothing in her warpath, this time giving Mioda a glance through the mirror if only to drink in the tearful look she wore that pleaded for her other favorite sock to be spared. Ignoring every visual plea, crimson eyes moved back to the task as Celestia parted thin blue material in a fissure that ran down the side of its wearer's leg, the tie that had stopped its path also stopping Mioda from giving any sort of resistance without giving herself more sways to suffer. Wasting no time, the gambler's nimble fingers rended the blue sole and dragged cotton from hemp fast enough to send the musician swaying worse than ever.

Giving her victim no time to mourn the total loss of her beloved outfit, Celestia twisted the tattered remains of Mioda's socks into a candy cane pattern of pink and blue. Rising to her feet as she snapped the tangle of differently-colored cotton between her fingers like a garrote wire, the raven-haired goth brought the contorted strand that was once socks over the suspended girl's oni-like horns and tugged it fiercely against her nose, the bottom resting on the top of her mouth still filled out by red rubber.

As her captor fastened the coil of pink and blue around the perimeter of her heavily-dyed head, the already-wrung cloth pushed harder still up against the bottom her tiny nose. All at once Mioda was sharply reminded just how feverishly a sweat she'd broken across this ongoing torture and of how deeply that hot moisture had drained into these two socks. Pain, heat, adrenaline, fear, shock, and exhaustion trailing behind them all at their tensest had all surged through her before sinking down to her very lowest point at her feet as they dangled, now flying high at her head. Celestia, the genius of torment that she was, secured the spiraling soles that had drank in that bitterness midmost of this seemingly chaotic twist of cotton; the twisted center that was now packed so tightly against her nostrils that it turned them upward, at its complete and sweltering mercy.

Giving her no chance to turn her head from the sharpness growing relentlessly stronger in her air passage, Celestia craned Mioda's neck back like a horse's reigns and soon had the generous slack provided by the mismatched thigh-highs tied into a girlish bow, blue on one side and pink on the other. Nowhere could she turn away from the new torture she herself had provided.

Letting go of the last knot she'd make this night, Celestia's lithe fingers reached into the last filled compartment of her outfit for her smallest and yet most devilish tool yet. "Hmmhmm... and with that, let us begin the encore of this little performance." The nervous tempo of the musician's heart palpitations went faster as she pulled her pink eyes away from the ever-pitiful sight of her face wrapped in her own socks to its cause gently grasping for the final piece of this sadistic puzzle; only the darkest reaches of her imagination could piece together how this could get any worse.

In truth, the gambler, at her most lenient of moments, might have been satisfied with this much; 'perhaps she's had enough' she might have even thought to herself during such shows of weakness. But these reactions, so sorry, galling and childish as they'd been, had sealed the obnoxious clown's fate; there was simply no room for her to come away from this as anything less than utterly crushed. Groping for the instrument of the clown's undoing in her jacket, a smile she knew was visible tugged at the corners of her mouth and she pulled the bright pink device loose for both of them to see as well.

No words were needed, for Mioda couldn't speak any through both her gags and Celestia had none to give. The violent buzz of the dial being turned to maximum was threatening enough of a declaration. One last time, Celestia's arms wrapped around her flailing victim to keep her still and this time her hands ventured far further than they had yet or ever should. Pale fingers diving down, the solid pink bullet fired between her folds already abused by cotton and was soon rammed further into her than even the piercing pink and blue fabric as those digits thrust them upward with the last and harshest pull they'd need.

"MMMMPH!!" cried Mioda pitifully into both gags as her underwear shoved the device right up against her very core. Against the soft tickle it'd normally give at its lowest setting, the bullet-shaped toy played near-painfully with her most sensitive nerves, her innermost throbbing madly and making her body turn hot with the aggressive pleasure that went far above anything she could stand. At only the first few seconds of it, her already aching body could faintly manage to stay upright in her suspension, and with half a minute she'd thrown her head back while her hips and spine sunk into an arch as if she were still trying to somehow get away, the chord and controller of her newest torture device dancing with her weak spasms over her overwrought waistband.

Her heat growing out of control in a sultry torrent, the rocker's tired muscles quaked with the tireless barrage of vibrations that had her closer to the edge than she could stand to see herself in that pitiless mirror, heaving an equally tired gasp muffled in the ball gag and soured in the red panties that had soaked in more saliva in the last minute than they had the entire rest of the time they'd been in her mouth.

Deprived of free thought with the vibrator knocking them all loose, what remained of Mioda's instincts finally had her thrashing harder in the bindings than she had yet, all four limbs shaking any direction she hoped they might be able to unravel the system of knots. It was the last bout of defiance she had left.

"LET IBUKI GOOO!!!" she shrieked hard as she could in her state, muffled as it'd been and still coming through almost clearly. Her one conscious thought to keep her third-person expression was her last vehicle to preserve her identity after all the work Celestia had put into tearing it down. In that moment, she didn't care how much she'd need to breathe in the sweat that'd gone dank in her socks; she didn't care that her actions could only serve to squeezing her panties deeper into her or that showing such defiance might lead to her captor somehow still making things even worse. She just needed to make sure that captor understood every last bit of her feelings because this whole time she'd been treated as if they didn't matter.

But after all her struggle to assert the validity or her misery, the perfectly unfeeling expression that greeted her in the mirror as she opened her eyes confirmed that they didn't. "Hmmp... adorable" returned the gambler without so much as a twitch of hidden sympathy on her heavily-powdered face as she reached for the whip she'd left on the floor. The folded leather ends feeling familiar in her hands, Celestia drew the rose embellished weapon back before bringing it down on her victim's still-welted rear hard enough to completely shatter all her most vigorous struggles.

"HYAAAAAAH!!" she wailed behind her gags, all her screams of defiance replaced with ones of agony. Just like that, she had no more fight left to give: reduced lower than ever before to a mewling kitten that couldn't cry anymore. Her shuddering body went still as the quivers of the impact settled; that would be her final stand and with it she let herself hang and let herself be violated by the pink bullet-like toy that'd penetrated so deeply.

"Well, I'd call that as good an indication of my victory as any." Celestia's cold expression turned back to a smile as she stepped away from the scene she'd lovingly crafted. Holding a hand up to her mouth, the gambler tried not to laugh too loudly for the sake of her own pride: showing too much emotion before this fool could let her think herself a kind of prey more significant than she actually was. But as much as she tried to hide it, she was quite visibly pleased with this outcome; her target's body reddened and sweaty from the blows and the heat behind them, panting at the overflow of pain and pleasure both just as unwanted and looking exactly as pathetic as she ought to. Yes, this was a good conclusion indeed.

Unlike the last time she'd hung a girl foolish enough to trifle with her in this closet, she didn't need a handheld camera to capture this beautiful scene; the entirety of it had been caught by one she'd hidden within the closet itself, rolling ever since she'd first turned the crank. She'd be holding onto this particularly satisfying trophy marking her conquest for a long time to come.

As the gambler turned to take her leave -making sure the musician knew her own insignificance against the other matters she had to attend to- she turned back one last time, her crimson eyes almost seeming to glimmer like the eyes of a demon in the mirror against Mioda's pink ones. "And remember, fool..." she paused intentionally so that the room's only sound was the jangle of chains, the creak of ropes and the buzz of the toy, "you're the only one to blame for this."

Limbs bound, tears all dried up, unable to speak or breathe so easily and strung up by her panties scouring her rear still aching from the whip while the vibrator tore feelings from her she didn't ever want to feel, in that moment Mioda believed her lie.

She may very well still believe it.


End file.
